Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!
is the theatrical film adaptation of the ''Kamen Rider TV series directed by Takao Nagaishi and written by Yasuko Kobayashi. The movie takes place between episodes 27 and 28 of the series, featuring the Den-Liner and its passengers travel as far back as the Edo period of Japan. The film is produced by Ishimori Productions and Toei, the producers of all the previous television series and films of Kamen Rider. Following the tradition of all Heisei Kamen Rider movies, it is a double bill with 2007's Super Sentai movie, , both of which premiered on August 4, 2007. The film's title is translated into English as both Masked Rider Den-O The Movie: I'm Born! and I'll be born! on the initial collector's pack DVD release. During its first week at the theaters, the movie came in 4th place and was the highest selling Japanese production of the week. Synopsis As shown in episode 27, Ryotaro pursues the Molech Imagin to May 8, 2000. Though Den-O Sword Form destroys the Molech Imagin, the Imagin fulfilled his mission as the Den-Liner ends up hijacked by the rest of the Imagin led by a rogue Kamen Rider named Kamen Rider Gaoh. After stealing Owner's Master Pass and trapping Urataros and Kintaros, Gaoh forces the Den-Liner to travel back in time via "God's Line" to the Edo Period of Japan so he can retrieve the legendary God's Train, the Gaoh-Liner. Trapped in 2000, Ryotaro and Hana encounter Ryotaro's younger self at age 10 as well as their old friend, the Imagin Sieg. In order to prevent confusion between the two incarnations of Ryotaro, they call the younger one "Kotaro". By the time Yuto finds them, Ryotaro has lost his memory of everything related to Den-O. As a result, Momotaros cannot possess him, forcing him to take Kotaro as a host instead. However, Sieg's special talents allow him to still possess Ryotaro, offering his aid when the gang uses the Zero-Liner to pursue Gaoh, with Kotaro joining them. After being sent into the Mesozoic period by Gaoh, the gang arrived in the Edo Era and got Senhime's aid in sneaking into the camp of Yukimura Sanada who is aiding Gaoh. Though the reunited Tarōs defeat Sanada's ninjas, Gaoh succeeds in obtaining the Gaoh-Liner and travels forward to December 26, 1988, the day Ryotaro was born, to make an example out of Ryotaro. Ryotaro and Momotaros are forced to fight him and his band on his own until Yuto arrives with the past Ryotaros he borrowed for the "Climax Scene". After the long battle, the Den-Os and Zeronos emerge victorious as Gaoh is destroyed by Sword Form. On the return trip back to his own time, the Den-Liner comes across Ryotaro's old house as Ryotaro finally gets to see the face of his parents for the first and last time. Sieg and Kotaro also return to their respective timelines as well, resuming their places in history. When Ryotaro returns to the present, he finds a drawing of his parents in the picture frame where the original photo once was. Continuity and Placement This film easily fits between the twenty-seventh and twenty-eighth episodes; however the appearance of the three possessed Ryotaro during the movie's climax is associated with Yuto Sakurai pulling Ryotaro out of time three separate times during two prior episodes. Characters Kamen Riders DenLiner Crew *Hana *Owner *Naomi Milk Dipper *Airi Nogami *Seigi Ozaki *Isse Miura Others *Senhime *Sanada Yukimura *Sasuke *Saizō *Shinichi Nogami *Kayoko Nogami Imagins * Molech Imagin * Cobra Imagin * Newt Imagin * Salamander Imagin Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : of Run&Gun * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Den-O Sword Form/Momotaros, Den-O Wing Form: *Den-O Rod Form/Urataros: *Den-O Ax Form/Kintaros: *Den-O Gun Form/Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb, Kamen Rider Gaoh: *Sieg: *Mini Den-O: and Takuya Mizoguchi Forms *Den-O: Sword Form, Wing Form *Den-O (U-Ryotaro): Rod Form *Den-O (K-Ryotaro): Ax Form *Den-O (R-Ryotaro): Gun Form *Mini Den-O: Sword Form *Zeronos: Altair Form, Vega Form *Gaoh: Gaoh Form Songs ;Theme song * **Lyrics, Composition, & Arrangement: **Artist: 175R ;Insert song *"Climax Jump HIPHOP ver." **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Singers: ;Other songs *"Double-Action Gaoh form" **Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE **Arrangement: Shūhei Naruse **Artist: Gaoh (Hiroyuki Watanabe) This song was not utilized in the theatrical release of the film but was placed on its soundtrack. It was also placed in the Final Cut Version DVD release. *"Double-Action Wing form" **Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Ryotaro Nogami & Sieg (Takeru Satoh & Shin-ichiro Miki) This song was not utilized in the theatrical release but was used in the Final Cut Version. It also plays during Sieg's appearance in the final episode of the TV series. DVD releases The movie was initially released on DVD in Japan on January 28, 2008, in a normal edition that came with a bonus disc. On May 21, 2008, a Director's Cut version was released which contains 12 minutes of unreleased footage, the Momotaros's Summer Vacation short, and a special release CD with "Double-Action Gaoh Form" and "Double-Action Wing Form Ver." on it. Notes *This is the only film appearance of Hana, before actress Yuriko Shiratori left the show. **This is also the only summer film that doesn't feature the primary Rider's final form. *Den-O's climax fight with Gaoh is featured in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. *This is the first summer film since Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 to be canon to the series. References External links *Den-O-Movie.jp - Official website for Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! (Inactive) *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/den-o/index.asp?action=category&key=movie Toei's Blog postings for Den-O: I'm Born!] Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Summer Movies